How Far We'll Go
by D'Carlo Murphy
Summary: What will it take to rip apart bonds and mend torn wounds? Grojband learns that bonds breaks, alliances are made and decay in the atmosphere of highschool. Join them as they traverse this hectic, dramatic and oddly beautiful and destructive thing now known as maturity one party, beer, relationship and day at a time. Romance/Comedy/Drama


**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to, yes, yet another try to the Grojband series. If you know me or were a fan of me for a long while now you'd know that I've released two Grojband books and a sequel to one of them and I thought – hey if people liked them before why not try again?**

 **Possibly because the best Grojband book I wrote was actually the worst received for some reason…**

 **But who looks at the traffic graphs to their books and cries themselves to sleep at night anyway? Totally…totally not me…presenting!**

 **How Far We'll Go**

 **Chapter one: Where we are now**

Corey laid there in his bed fast asleep, tossing and turning as the hours went by. At his door, a creek was heard. Corey stirred in his bed. The slightest things could wake him from his slumber so there comes no surprise that such a small noise could wake him.

Laney was seen at the door peaking inside; a small but deceptive grin was across her face as she tip toed in. Corey, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, rolled over to watch her as she crept closer to his bed.

"Lanes…?" He said in soft murmur but the red headed girl didn't reply. She closed the door and quietly snapped the lock shut to trap them both inside. She continued tip toeing closer and closer to Corey until she was inches away from the foot of his bed.

"Lanes…? Why…why are you here?"

She didn't listen to him; she just stood there for Corey to observe.

The lightening of Corey's room was dim. Darkness ruled and the light was its subject but Corey could see Laney just fine.

Her shape was well defined, young yet a matured body complemented with Laney's unique beauty was something to be admired. The red head was teased when she was younger for looking more boyish than normal but now, with her curves so prominent she was busy capturing the attention of the same boys who teased her when they were younger.

Corey's attention drifted around him. His walls were decorated with posters of various rock and roll bands and pop artists. His computer table was filled with clutter. Assortments of potato chip bags, a random hoodie and an empty box of pizza were just a percentage of the junk on his table.

His room was a mess, he felt as though he should be embarrassed but he strangely didn't. He never had anyone enter his room, so why clean it? He was a busy guy, juggling highschool, and the band was a handful. Taking cleaning his room off the list of things he had to do was a weight off his shoulders.

But Laney was here. Why? Corey had a habit of locking his door when he went to bed, how did she get in so easily? More importantly, Corey began to ask himself why he wasn't questioning any of this like he should. He felt dazed and held down, as if he wasn't controlling himself. He felt like an onlooker to his own body's actions.

Without explaining herself at all, Laney began to crawl onto Corey's bed. His eyes opened wide but he still felt as though he was tiredly gazing at her for some reason. He felt as though he was questioning this situation but his body was having nothing to do with his investigation on the matter.

She crept closer and closer over the boy's body, seductively creeping over him until she got right in his face and placed a teasing kiss on his nose. She sat up on Corey's lap straddling him.

Corey fought to ask questions but he couldn't question anything. A part of him wondered if he even should be questioning any of what was going on, a larger percentage told him to shut up and enjoy the show.

"Corey…" Laney said in a murmur, or was it a moan? He didn't reply even though he wanted to scream from the excitement he felt.

"I've noticed the way you look at me Corey…"

Corey always made his room freezing cold when he slept. If he wasn't freezing he was never going to sleep but now, the room was on fire due to this engagement.

"I'm tired of you just looking at me…" Laney pulled her shirt up and over her head carelessly tossing it to the side of the room. Left with only her bra on she smiled as Corey reached up for them.

A faint ringing noise was heard in the background, possibly Corey's phone muffled under piles of dirty clothes he couldn't have been bothered to remove but he didn't care. What he saw in front of him was all that mattered.

But the ringing got louder and louder and closer and closer it drew near. Corey it ignored it as did Laney, still sitting there waiting for Corey's soft grasp to entice her. But, the further Corey reached, the further away she felt and the further away she felt the louder the ringing became.

Then, Corey fell out of his bed landing right on his face, truly awakened by the annoying ringing of his alarm.

Now, obviously pissed off from his body's successful mission of blue balling him, Corey kicked his alarm across his room shattering the device.

He groaned in annoyance and then realized it was also in pain. Dressed in a plain black shirt and boxers he noticed his…(cough) member, requiring the attention last night's fantasy dream had lacked.

"Oh for f-" Corey looked around trying to spot how much time he had until he needed to get ready for school. For some reason, Corey had the utmost confidence that even if he needed to be ready in thirty seconds he could squeeze this into his schedule.

Bursting into his bathroom and slamming the door behind him Corey scampered to find a bottle of lotion. Opening his cabinets he could only find bottles he had already emptied. The bottles had accumulated, at first due to sheer laziness then eventually to embarrassment of throwing out at least twenty odd emptied bottles of lotions all at once. The thought of even the garbage men questioning why there were so many emptied bottles of lotion in their garbage was enough for Corey to put the chore off for a day he felt much braver.

Tossing about empty bottles and testing to see if any, even a drop, was left inside he began to mentally kick himself for not refilling his supply. But, from sheer luck alone, he found a bottle with just enough inside to…squirt out.

"Yes! Come on…come on…come on!" He quickly squeezed the last of the bottles contents into his palm and sat on his toilet preparing himself for the quickest session he's ever experience.

"Corey! Get up! You're going to be late for school!"

Trina's shouts from downstairs combined with Corey's predicament was enough for the boy to yelp in response. If Trina was shouting for Corey to hurry up he must already be late. Corey was generally never late to school but he was never early either. He stepped into the halls of the school as soon as the bell rung like clockwork and when school was over he was possibly the first to leave.

He stammered in response "I-I'm coming" then whispered, "well…not the kind of coming I want right now."

He made his shower quick and as cold as possible but it didn't help his situation down south. He threw on his clothes that screamed "I'm barely trying" and went down stairs with his bag over his stomach to hide his boner until it decided to go away.

Heading downstairs and into the kitchen Trina stood there typing away at her phone until she noticed the boy's presence. She pushed a brown paper bag with the contents of Corey's lunch inside of it and continued typing.

Skipping the formalities of good mornings, Corey swiped the bag and quickly turned to run out the door to avoid his boner being spotted by Trina. But it is never that easy. Halfway to the door Trina called Corey back.

"Forgetting this?" Trina asked waving Corey's smartphone between her fingers.

Terrified that Trina had his phone he almost dropped it when she tossed it over to him. She stood there with judging eyes and crossed arms.

"I read your browser history…you make me sick." Trina causally said before she continued typing away on her phone.

Corey, already dealing with too much for a teenage boy to handle first thing in the morning, refused to push the topic further and scampered out the door instantly running into his best friends. The one day he wished they had left him behind.

Kin, being the first to notice Corey walk out the door instantly threw his backpack practically into Corey's gut then threw his arm around his slightly taller friend's shoulder.

"So Corey, how's it going buddy?" Kin said as he walked Corey away from his front door and eventually to a position where their backs were facing Kon and Laney. Kin quickly pulled Corey's head down to his height and whispered in his ear.

"Trying to punch holes into your jeans bro?"

"You noticed?!" Corey almost screamed but Kin quickly shushed him.

"Noticed? You practically almost poked my eyes out."

"Oh crap, dude did Laney notice?"

"No and the fact that she didn't makes me feel I need to advise her to see an eye doctor."

"Aw man, dude you need to help me."

"Already on it."

"Um guys were going to be late for school. We ditching or what?" Laney asked casually displaying her lack of interest in heading to school.

"Yeah let's get moving. You guys go ahead of us." Laney and Kon shrugged off the gesture and started walking ahead of them.

Corey and Kin walked well behind them out of whisper hearing distance. Kin, being the analyzer he is began to badger Corey on his predicament.

"What's up dude?" Kin asked in a whisper not to be over heard by Laney and Kon. "You couldn't rub that thing out before you got out the house this morning?"

"I woke up late!" Corey exclaimed. "Not my fault."

"You never wake up late on a school day, that's…like your thing. It's the most effort you ever put into school."

"Well…I had a pretty weird dream alright?"

"You mean wet dream."

"Would you lower your voice? I'm not having Laney question us about our conversation of wet dreams."

"Fine, whatever, who was it about? That hot chick from math class? Wait, no, it's Jennifer from third period chemistry? Wait- it's one of the groupies isn't it?"

"What- dude _no_. I-It was about…Lane-"

Kin gripped Corey's chest and yanked him into some nearby shrubbery which did more harm than good catching Laney's and Kon's attention.

"You had a dream where you fucked Laney?!"

"Oh my God…why am I in a bush…?"

"Dude this is huge! That means you like Laney right?!"

"Whoa dude, chill! One wet dream doesn't mean I want a relationship all of a sudden! I mean come on Laney isn't even into me!"

"Does that really matter?! What matters is getting laid. Dude we're teenagers in highschool. We're in eleventh grade and we've done nothing spectacular for our entire highschool lives! We haven't partied, we haven't drunk anything, we haven't smoked and we definitely haven't fucked."

"Your point?"

"My point is I watched The Hangover and if our lives can't reflect ten percent of that movie by the time we've graduated there will be no point in our existence."

"And how is my sudden attraction to Laney going to start this journey off of being idiots?"

"By being young, dumb and broke."

"Um guys?" Laney called from outside of the shrubbery. Her hands were on her hips and an eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner probably asking herself "why are they in a bush?"

They stepped out of their natural office and did a few sheepish laughs as Laney began to look at them with questioning eyes. Eventually they continued their walk to school after Laney dismissed their weirdness as an abnormal normality.

They walked through the door into the main hallway of Peaceville High, home of the Peacemakers. The Highschool was the only one in Peaceville except for a privately owned one where all the more fortunate children are sent.

But Peaceville High is a good school all around. It has to. It gets all the money from the education budget Peaceville obtains. That said, everyone who lives in Peaceville who have children and are not fortunate enough to send them to the rival private school have to go to Peaceville High.

Peaceville is a very diverse town. Creative minds, geeks and math whizzes, jocks and bullies, Blacks, Whites, Asians, Mexicans, nerds and geeks, every group imaginable tends to find their way into Peaceville High.

Which makes for very interesting engagements.

The gang finds their books stashed away in their lockers and makes their way to their classes. Corey and Kin have biology together while Kon has art and Laney has English. They say their goodbyes and exchange promises to save each other their good seat during lunch.

And here they are, walking away from each other. Kon, as per usual, blissfully ignorant just the way he likes it as he steps into his art class. Laney plays with her hair and pops a stick of gum in her mouth she knows she'll get in trouble for later and walks through the doors into her English class.

And, maybe most important of all, Kin slings his arms around his best, blue haired friend's neck as he goes on about how their highschool lives are about to change for the better with the news of Corey's sudden attraction to Laney.

Such things will rock the boat this ragtag group has forged over the years. Lies, deception and tragedy are the least of their problems now but simple things cause vast changes in people's lives. It only takes a falling stone of a mountain side to start the cluster of choas an avalanche is known for.

So what is the falling stone of Grojband? Can the group be torn apart or must an outside force do the ripping? One thing is known for sure.

Anything is possible in Highschool.

 **Thank you all for reading. Now you might realize this is a little on the short side. Had to be, it's really more of a demo chapter to test the waters. Think of this as a much better summary to this story.**

 **If you're in highschool, I guarantee you that you'll absolutely love this mess I have planned. I, being fresh out of highschool, had my fair share of drama stories that with lots of tweaking and refining can turn into an entertaining, dramatic, heart throbbing, heartwarming and heartbreaking avalanche of a mess cause who doesn't love that?**

 **Anyway, whatever response I'm going to get from this story will be taken. If you want it you gotta tell me in the review below, follow and favorite, contact your local congress person and let them know you want this story. And that said, have a good one everybody.**


End file.
